Once Upon A Dream
by Saiyarra Atlante
Summary: Zeyalia Lockwood was just a girl who was confined from life, with a love for her storybook. After a much needed nap, she ends up on Hook's ship while the group is going to save Henry. Is it a dream, like she believes or is it the real deal? Bad summary. Kinda AU. During Neverland.


**Okay, so this idea just popped up and I wanted to try it out. I believe its original but if not then sorry. Its sort of AU but not really. Its gonna be in 2 different "perspectives" and I'll explain it a couple chapters in so I don't give out spoilers. Sorry, if it feels rushed, that's my way of writing. Always going to the main point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The bright, morning sunlight crept through my partially open curtains and forced me to open my not so well rested eyes. I groaned, wanting much-needed sleep, but it was useless to whine when I knew very well what my parents would say. "Honey, proper ladies wake up at sunrise and you sweety, are a proper lady from a proper family",is a direct quote. So I pulled myself together and ,finally, got out of bed.

I did my daily morning routine, dressed up in a pair of skinny jeans, clean sneakers, a dark blue peplum with a black cardigan. My hair that usually went to my ankles, now ended halfway through my calves because of the French braid it was in. I clasped on my Swarovski pearl pendant necklace that I got for my 16th birthday. I checked myself in the mirror, a habit that remained with since a child because if I didn't look like a 'proper lady', I would be sent back up to change. So I never had any t-shirts ,something l longed for dearly. Nor did I have any revealing items of clothing, not that I would wear them.

I hurried down so I would have at least a couple of minutes with my seemingly nonexistent parents. They always buried themselves in their work, a financial company that I was being groomed to raise, and cared little for me. Except seeing if I was doing well in my studies, capable of running the family business, and being the proper lady. It reminded me of the 1900's , except the fact that the mom could work and a lady could run the business. Despite all that, I still loved them and knew that they had the best intentions in mind.

I was always homeschooled. Ever since I could talk, read, and write I had been subjected to detailed math, English, science, and history. In 'middle school', business, economy, and geography were new additions. So when you complain about school, remember me. At least you have friends, whereas I have no one. Since I was homeschooled I met no one. I was never let out of this grand estate that my parents owned. My parents never let me go to those industrial parties and I never wanted to. I'd rather stay with a good book.

Since they were gone for most of my life, I had a nanny who takes care of me. I love her and she loves me. Her name was Nina Geren, but I called her my Nona since my real Nona died when I was little and she felt like a grandma.

"Finally, the daughter of Ashton and Reyana Lockwood, Zeyalia Lockwood, emerges after a long night in which she left her storybook on the couch!" Nona knew I hated when people use titles when it comes to me but since I'm the heir of Lockwood & Co. she raised me to get used to it. She handed me my storybook and I went to place it in my room.

Oh, l forgot to tell you about it, huh? Growing up, my Nona secretly gave me a book of fairytales to keep me company. When I read it I was entranced by the thought of happy endings, though I never believed that they existed. It's my most prized posession and it also made my parents think I was a little abnormal. Not that I cared what they thought.

It was rectangular shaped and rusty brown with the words 'Once Upon A Time' engraved on the front cover in gold. In it were the detailed stories of ALL the fairytale characters. The last few pages were missing so I never knew if they ever had a happy ending. My favorite character was the Evil Queen because I believed that evil is created not born. I also thought that Prince Charming was not only in Snow White's tale but he had his own, The Prince and the Pauper. He was the 'pauper' who was made to take the place of the Prince since they were similar in looks. (A/N: Her storybook may look similar to Henry's but has more details, stories and information.)

After I left it upstairs, I joined her for a warm breakfast.

"Sweetheart, today I have to go to the store,okay? So you busy yourself with whatever since its Saturday and your parents left on a business trip. They won't be back until Monday. Got it? Okay, I'll be back in 5 hours. You know how far the store is from the estate." She got up and left after giving me a hug and a 'See you, soon!'

After she left, I went back upstairs and just fell across my bed. I was too tired for pajamas. And soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep.

o~O~o

Just as the rag-tag group of 'heroes' and 'villains' recovered from the mermaid incident, something...unexpected, for lack of better terms,happened. A girl, around the age of 18 in a peplum, jeans, sneakers, and a cardigan fell from the dissipating storm clouds. She had creamy pale skin with dark brown hair that was in a French braid fell to her calves. All in all, she looked like a 5"4 porcelain doll. As her grey eyes swept the room, her button nose scrunched up and pink lips turned down. She looked confused as she scanned the old ship and fear joined it as she saw them for the first time. But then her eyes widened in realization as she looked at them closer. She muttered, "I must be dreaming...", before she collapsed.

* * *

**Please review. PM me if I made any mistakes or if you have something you would like to point out. Constructive criticism is helpful. For those of you who didn't realize, Zeyalia is a fairytale character, and its really easy to figure out who she is. First one to get it gets a free virtual cookie, any flavor!**


End file.
